Destino
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: Numa viagem por entre a mente de Lily, viajamos por entre as suas memórias e dúvidas em que ela questiona o que levou à presente situação de orfandade do filho... destino? As suas decisões? Decisões de terceiros? Ou tudo conjugado?


**

* * *

Destino**_

* * *

A estrela brilhava, lá longe, muito longe no céu. Chamara-a de Dynna. Aprendera a distingui-la das outras. Em pequena achava que era um anjo-da-guarda. Em grande considerava-a um vigilante do destino. Crescera a admirá-la, a contemplá-la e a amá-la. Para quê?_

* * *

- Não, Potter, eu não vou acabar o meu namoro como Brian. Mais algum problema?

- Mas é claro, Lily! Não quero que andes com esse idiota!

- É Evans! E eu escolho com quem ando e de que gost... a frase ficou a meio, perdida no beijo que ele lhe roubara e ao qual fora correspondido.

- E então? perguntou o rapaz quando finalmente se separaram.

_

* * *

Todas as decisões... por mais pequenas, por mais insignificantes... haviam-na conduzido até ali. Que parte fora o destino? Que parte fora a vontade própria? Ou estariam ambas interligadas num padrão de fios coloridos? Até que ponto possuíra o controlo da sua vida?_

* * *

- Aceitas?

- Já disse que sim respondeu a ruiva entre a diversão e o enfastiamento, ante a estupefacção do rapaz.

- Mas... a sério? Não estás a gozar? A ser sarcástica?

- Potter...

- Ok Ok. Repete só mais uma vez.

- Sim, eu, Lily Evans, aceito ir contigo, James Potter, até Hogsmead no próximo fim-de-semana, apesar de não haver nenhuma saída marcada para essa altura e eu ter sérias dúvidas no respeitante às circunstâncias que envolverão a dita cuja. Satisfeito?

- Para quê tanto vocabulário?

_

* * *

E brilha a estrela sempre serena no céu. Resplandecente Dynna, vigilante do destino, que fizeste tu? Sempre atenta, sempre quieta. Vive, pois então, na tua ociosidade._

* * *

- Que coisa!

- Ora Lily, não é preciso ficares tão irritada. Foi uma sorte a cabana do Hagrid estar aberta quando começou a chover... ele deve ter ido à Floresta.

O silêncio instalou-se entre ambos. As chamas crepitavam alegremente na lareira acesa e o cachorrinho de Hagrid, Fang, ressonava muito ao de leve na sua alcofa.

- James?

- Humm?

- O que querias dizer-me antes de ter começado a chover?

- Namoras comigo?

- Quê?

- Amo-te, Lily Evans. Falo a sério, sem brincadeiras.

Ela piscou os olhos, surpreendida ante aquele pedido brusco e inesperado. Depois sorriu.

_

* * *

Que brincadeiras eram aquelas? Que destino cruel era aquele que assim se divertia com os seus joguetes, esperando o momento ideal para lhes puxar o tapete que pisavam?_

* * *

- Como é que pudeste deixar-me pendurada? a voz dela soava perigosamente baixa. James teria preferido que ela gritasse, como costumava fazer.

- Lily, eu tive um forte motivo aventurou-se.

- E que motivo tão forte é esse que te fez esquecer o jantar do nosso aniversário? o tom de voz mantinha-se muito acima do perigoso.

- Mas eu não me esqueci, Lily. Eu queria festejar esta data de uma maneira especial, por isso passei na loja de um velho amigo de família e comprei isto justificou-se James, tirando uma caixinha de veludo do bolso e abrindo-a. No interior descansava uma delicada aliança de oiro.

- Talvez já esteja na altura de passarmos a nossa relação para o papel...

- Oh, James!

_

* * *

Felicidade. Catástrofe. Amor. Ódio. Justiça. Injustiça. Opostos e paralelos. Sem eles não há equilíbrio. A Natureza é perfeita devido a isso. O destino é seu filho. Terá ele razão nas suas peripécias e façanhas?_

* * *

A porta do quarto de St. Mungus abriu-se de rompante e um James muito esbaforido e alarmado correu, de forma muito literal, até ao leito da esposa.

- Lily! Meu amor! Que se passou? Estás bem? Já te sentes melhor? Magoaste-te?

- James, respira aconselhou Sirius com um brilhozinho de divertimento no olhar. Soubemos no Departamento do teu desmaio. Ele ficou pior do que o vês agora. acrescentou, dirigindo-se a Lílian.

- As notícias correm depressa limitou-se a comentar a ruiva.

- Não, não correm, ou eu já saberia o que passou! Tens a certeza que...

- James interrompeu Lily com um sorriso a transbordar de felicidade. Estou grávida.

- EU VOU SER O PADRINHO! berrou Sirius antes que mais alguém pudesse dizer fosse o que fosse.

_

* * *

Ou seria ela que perante a realidade teimava em encontrar um culpado? Não teriam decorrido as coisas daquela maneira apenas porque era assim que deveriam decorrer? Não. Aconteceram como aconteceram devido ao emaranhado de fios multicor do destino, do futuro, das suas acções e das acções de terceiros. Tudo se conjugava e completava. Mas para que fim?_

* * *

- É Ele Lily! Pega no Harry e foge. Eu empato-o.

- James...

- VAI!

_

* * *

Dynna... observara. Nada fizera. Que poderia fazer?_

* * *

- Sai da frente, mulher!

- Não, o Harry não!

- Desvia-te, mulher, desvia-te!

- Por favor, o Harry não, por favor...

A gargalhada fria e cortante como uma lâmina percorreu o compartimento.

_

* * *

Porquê navegar contra a maré? Que luz de esperança poderia haver? Valeria a pena?_

* * *

Aluz verde inundou o compartimento, acompanhada do som de milhares de asas de morcegos a levantarem voo. Mas não acontecera o previsto. A maldição não recaíra no ser a que destinava. A mulher não o permitira, doando a sua vida para cumprir o desejo de manter a da criança. Tão rápido aquilo sucedera que se lhe tornou impossível compreender o que passara. Os estilhaços malditos da sua alma viram-se livres do cárcere do corpo._

* * *

"Tudo vale a pena, se a alma não é pequena..."_**

* * *

N/A: Shortfic, capítulo único. Yá, eu sei que está confuso. Tentava explicar mas nem eu própria sei! Digamos apenas que isto é como se fosse uma parte da mente humana... e a mente humana é DEVERAS confusa... além disso, eu tive uma espécie de "possessão". Foi mesmo estranho, eu estava a escrever mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que era outra pessoa que me ditava as palavras... Bem, só espero que mesmo estando confuso gostem. Bjs;)**

Elyon


End file.
